Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Daten Handlung Staffel 1 Der erste Auftrag für Coulsons Team lautet, den mysteriösen Mike Peterson aufzuspüren, der anscheinend plötzlich Superkräfte hat. Dabei kommt ihnen die Hackerin Skye in die Quere, die als Mitglied der Aktivistengruppe "Rising Tide" gegen alle Formen von staatlicher Oppression vorgeht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Peterson von einer unbekannten Organisation mit dem "Centipede"-Serum geimpft worden ist, das ihm übermenschliche Stärke verleiht. Das Team kann den Mann in Gewahrsam nehmen und Coulson verspricht ihm, ihn zu einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten ausbilden zu lassen. Skye tritt dem Team als Beraterin bei. Einige Zeit später wird der S.H.I.E.L.D.-Wissenschaftler Dr. Franklin Hall von seinem ehemaligen Forschungspartner Ian Quinn, CEO eines Weltunternehmens, entführt. Quinn will, dass Hall einen großen Generator baut, mit dem man die Schwerkraft beeinflussen kann. Als Coulsons Team auf Quinns Anwesen ankommt, ist dieser bereits angeworfen. Um den Generator zu zerstören, lässt Coulson Hall hineinstürzen und dieser wird zu Graviton. Das Team bekommt es unterdessen mit dem Projekt "Eye Spy" zu tun, bei dem die Ex-S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin Akela Amadour durch eine in ihrem Auge eingebauten Vorrichtung gezwungen wird, kriminelle Befehle auszuführen. Das Team kann das Gerät zerstören, jedoch nicht nachverfolgen, wer die Hintermänner des Projekts sind. Stattdessen erscheint Projekt "Centipede" wieder auf der Spielfläche, als seine Wissenschaftlerin Raina den pyrokinetischen ''Scorch'' entführt und seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Serum verstärkt. Coulson verdächtigt Skye, die Information über Scorchs Aufenthaltsort weitergegeben zu haben, es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es ihr Freund Miles in gutem Glauben über Centipedes Absichten war. Coulson fordert von Skye unbedingte Loyalität ein und will wissen, wieso sie unbedingt bei S.H.I.E.L.D. bleiben wolle. Daraufhin erzählt sie, dass sie ihre leiblichen Eltern suche, die wohl etwas mit S.H.I.E.L.D. zu tun haben. Beim Versuch, Scorch aus der Gewalt Centipedes zu befreien, sterben dieser und ein Agent. Raina sucht daraufhin über den Kriminellen Edison Po den Kontakt zum ''Hellseher'', dem im Schatten bleibenden Leiter von Centipede. Coulsons Team verfolgt Po jedoch mithilfe von Mike Peterson und Raina erkennt, dass Peterson der Schlüssel zum gewünschten Supersoldaten Centipedes ist, da er seine Kräfte auch ohne weitere Injektionen behalten hat. Daraufhin entführt sie seinen Sohn Ace und erzwingt eine Übergabe – bei dieser verlangt sie jedoch Coulson im Austausch für den Jungen. Mike Peterson versucht, Coulson zu retten, gelangt jedoch ebenfalls in die Gewalt von Centipede und wacht mit eingebauter "Eye Spy"-Vorrichtung und amputiertem Bein auf. Coulson wird unterdessen zu einer Maschine gebracht, mithilfe derer er sich erinnern soll, was am Tag nach seinem Tod geschehen ist. Er erinnert sich, von einer Roboterapparatur am offenen Hirn operiert worden zu sein. Nachdem er von einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team unter der Leitung von Agentin Victoria Hand befreit wurde, sucht er das Gespräch mit Dr. Streiten. Dieser sagt, Coulson sei mehrere Tage tot gewesen und auf direkten Befehl von Direktor Fury auf fragwürdige Weise wiederbelebt worden. Fury ist jedoch für Coulson nicht erreichbar. In einem weiteren Fall kreuzt das Team erneut die Spur von Ian Quinn, der Coulson "schöne Grüße vom Hellseher" wünscht. Daraufhin heftet sich S.H.I.E.L.D. an Quinns Fersen und stürmt sein Haus in Italien. Skye wird dabei angeschossen und Quinn verhaftet – nicht jedoch, bevor er Mike Peterson eine Beinprothese schenkt, die ihm den neuen Namen ''Deathlok ''einbringt. Um Skye zu retten, will Coulson dasselbe Verfahren anwenden, das auch bei seinem Tod verwendet wurde. Mithilfe seiner medizinischen Akte finden Fitz und Simmons einen Ort namens "Gästehaus", in dem eine besondere Droge gelagert wird. Während Skye mithilfe dieser gerettet wird, findet Coulson dort eine Tür mit der Aufschrift "Tahiti". Dahinter befindet sich der Ursprung der Wiederbelebungsdroge: die obere Körperhälfte eines Kree. Um den Hellseher zu enttarnen und eliminieren, helfen die Agenten Garrett, Triplett, Hand, Blake und Sitwell dem Team. Sie verdächtigen den an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Thomas Nash, und tatsächlich tritt Deathlok mit Nash in Kontakt. Bevor Nash jedoch verhaftet werden kann, erschießt Agent Ward ihn. Coulson vermutet, dass Nash ein Red Herring und der Hellseher in Wirklichkeit ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agent mit Zugang zu einem hohen Sicherheitslevel ist. Bevor er jedoch die Ermittlung vertiefen kann, kommt es parallel zur Handlung von ''The Return of the First Avenger'' und Hydra wird als geheime Schläferorganisation innerhalb S.H.I.E.L.D. geoutet. Nachdem Agent Garrett sich offen gegen sie stellt, wird offenbart, dass Hydra die ganze Zeit hinter Centipede stand. Garrett ist der Hellseher und Ward sein Sidekick, der prompt Hand erschießt und Garrett befreit. Da der Geheimdienst S.H.I.E.L.D. inzwischen durch den Weltsicherheitsrat aufgelöst wurde, werden die Mitglieder von Coulsons Team zu amtlich Gesuchten und stehen ganz alleine gegen die Hydra-Zelle rund um Garrett, Ward, Raina und Quinn da. In der Zwischenzeit entdeckt Fitz, dass May eine verschlüsselte Leitung zu Fury hat. Sie hat dem Oberspion regelmäßig Bericht über Coulsons Gesundheitszustand erstattet. Da sie sein Misstrauen nicht aushält, verlässt May die Gruppe zeitweise und kontaktiert Agentin Maria Hill. Von ihr bekommt sie den Hinweis auf eine Festplatte, die Daten über "Projekt Tahiti" enthält: Coulson selbst war der Leiter des Projekts. In seinem letzten Bericht an Fury empfahl er jedoch, das Projekt zu beenden, da die Seiteneffekte der Droge auf die Versuchspersonen zu entsetzlich seien und nur durch ein Löschen des Gedächtnisses gemildert werden könnten. Das Team hat jedoch vordergründig andere Sorgen, als Fitz und Simmons beim Untersuchen einer Hydra/Centipede-Basis von Ward gekidnappt werden. Fitz schafft es, mit einem EMP-Gerät den "ursprünglichen Deathlok" Garrett kurzzuschließen, woraufhin Raina diesem die Wiederbelebungsdroge verabreicht. Garrett behauptet in Folge, nun "das ganze Universum sehen zu können" und zeichnet seltsame Symbole, was seine Begleiter veranlasst, an seinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Da greift S.H.I.E.L.D. das Anwesen an, wobei Skye den Sohn von Mike Peterson befreit, May Ward konfrontiert und Coulson es auf Garrett abgesehen hat. Gegen den Hellseher scheint er jedoch körperlich keine Chance zu haben, bis der untergetauchte Nick Fury plötzlich zu ihm stößt. Gemeinsam halten sie Garrett zurück, bis Mike Peterson ihn besiegt, sobald er erfährt, dass sein Sohn in Sicherheit ist. Ward und die Centipede-Soldaten werden verhaftet und Fury ernennt Coulson zum neuen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill tritt eine Arbeitsstelle bei Stark Industries an. Während Deathlok ohne Begegnung mit seinem Sohn verschwindet, um sich von seinen Taten reinzuwaschen, macht sich das Team auf zu einer geheimen Basis. Raina besucht einen mysteriösen, blutgetränkten Mann, dem sie ein Foto von Skye übergibt mit den Worten, sie hätte seine Tochter gefunden. Coulson erwacht nachts und beginnt, dieselben Symbole an die Wand zu zeichnen wie zuvor Garrett. Staffel 2 Als neuer Direktor versucht Coulson, weitere ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten anzuwerben, und das Team erhält mit Topspion Lance Hunter und dem Mechaniker Mac zwei Zugänge. Doch Hydra kann einige potentielle Mitstreiter kidnappen und einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen. Auch das US-Militär ist weiterhin hinter S.H.I.E.L.D. her, bis Coulson einen Waffenstillstand mit General Talbot aushandelt. Diesem widerfährt ein Rückschlag, als Hydra aus einem Armee-Waffenlager den sogenannten Obelisken (ein Objekt außerirdischer Herkunft) entwenden kann. Doch auch Skyes Vater ist an diesem interessiert und beauftragt Raina, den todbringenden Stein für ihn zu beschaffen. Unterdessen ist Jemma Simmons auf Undercovermission in einem Hydra-Labor. Als sie von Raina enttarnt wird, entpuppt sich Security-Chefin Bobbi Morse jedoch ebenfalls als Doppelagentin Coulsons und kann sie retten. Skyes Vater, der mittels Erpressung Kontakt zu seiner Tochter erzwingen wollte, nimmt nach deren Scheitern Coulson ebenfalls als Feind wahr und verbündet sich mit Daniel Whitehall, dem Anführer einer weiteren Hydra-Zelle. Whitehall war bereits während des Zweiten Weltkriegs als Hydra-Wissenschaftler auf den Obelisken gestoßen und hatte erkannt, dass bestimmte Menschen ihn berühren können, ohne zu sterben. Auch Grant Ward, der aus seiner Gefangenschaft entkommen kann, schließt sich den beiden an – allerdings mit der Absicht, die Zelle von innen heraus zu zerstören und Whitehall an S.H.I.E.L.D. zu übergeben. Unterdessen wird eine ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agentin ermordet aufgefunden – in ihre Haut wurden jene Symbole eingeritzt, die zu zeichnen Coulson sich immer wieder gezwungen fühlt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Frau die "Tahiti"-Droge in ihrem Blut hat und Coulson erinnert sich mithilfe der ''Centipede''-Erinnerungsmaschine an die anderen Testpatienten des Projektes. Schnell wird dabei klar, dass einer der ehemaligen Patienten die anderen aufspürt und der Reihe nach umbringt. Coulson kann ihn in einem Faustkampf nicht überwältigen, erfährt aber, dass er vom selben Zwang zu zeichnen getrieben wird. Die Symbole in ihren Hirnen scheinen dabei nicht vollständig zu sein – erst als sie ein vollständiges, kombiniertes 3D-Modell vor sich sehen, verschwindet der Drang. Dieses scheint die Blaupause einer Stadt zu sein, die der außerirdische Spender der Droge unbedingt aufsuchen wollte. S.H.I.E.L.D. und Hydra spüren die verlassene Stadt schließlich gleichzeitig in Puerto Rico auf. Raina und Skye werden von Ward gefangen genommen und sollen für Hydra den Obelisken in die unterirdische Stadt bringen. Dabei trifft Skye erstmals ihren Vater, und dieser erzählt ihr von den Geschehnissen, die zu ihrer Trennung vor 25 Jahren führten: Ihre Mutter entstammt einer Linie an Menschen mit besonderen Fähigkeiten – den Inhumans – und wurde von Whitehall aufgeschnitten, da dieser mithilfe ihrer Organe länger leben wollte. Cal, wie Skyes Vater heißt, konnte nichts dagegen tun und hat seine von Shield/Hydra entführte Tochter seither gesucht. Nun, da er mit ihr wiedervereint ist, will er sich an Whitehall rächen – ihm kommt aber Coulson zuvor, der den Hydraanführer erschießt. Skye folgt Raina in die Stadt, wo Triplett zuvor Sprengsätze zur Sabotage von Hydras Plänen montiert hat. Der Obelisk wird aktiviert und die beiden Frauen mutieren, während der unbeabsichtigt ebenfalls in die Kammer gelangte Triplett vom freigesetzten Terrigen-Nebel getötet wird. Die Aktivierung des Obelisken ruft die Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer Personen hervor: Ein Kree landet auf der Erde, um die verbliebenen "Waffen" seiner Rasse – die Inhumans – zu vernichten. Coulsons Team und Lady Sif können den Kree überwältigen und seine Erinnerungen löschen, doch auch sie erachten Skye als potentielle Bedrohung. Ihre Fähigkeit, Vibrationen zu verstärken und zu manipulieren, hat sie nämlich noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Doch auch die versteckt lebende Gesellschaft der Inhumans hat die Transformation bemerkt und der Teleporter Gordon bringt sie in Sicherheit, als S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten sie in ihre Hände kriegen wollen. Unbemerkt haben Bobbi Morse und Mac nämlich einer anderen Fraktion des Geheimdienstes angehört, die Coulson absetzen und mehr interne Transparenz wollen. Nach kurzen Kämpfen raufen sich die beiden Gruppen jedoch zusammen und infiltrieren eine Hydra-Basis in der Arktis, wo sie Deathlok aus Dr. Liszts Labor befreien und den Aufenthaltsort von Lokis Zepter eruieren: Sokovia. Charaktere Hauptrollen Nebenrolle Gaststars Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3